pokewestfandomcom-20200213-history
Kishno (Prince of the Grass Tribe)
Kishno, the only son of the Chief of the Grass Tribe. Therefore, he is the only heir to become the Chief after his father steps down, or dies, whichever comes first. Some believe him to be incompetent to take the position, but there are others who put their faith in him. He is a very close friend of Ishkae, and somewhat rival to Barach. Personality Kishno tends to be outspoken, coming off as shy most times, and he rarely states his opinion when in a large group of his fellow peers. However, when he does speak to someone that is close to him or a friend of his, he reveals to be a little on the emotional side, but composes himself most of the time, unless exposed to a sheer amount of stress. Biography Childhood Kishno was born to the Chief of the Grass Tribe, a Torterra, and his beloved wife, a Meganium. He was a bit odd at first, especially since he wasn't at all interested in the ways of war, like his father wanted to teach him. Instead, he usually tailed his mother, picking berries and harvesting plants. Through this, he learned how to use herbs, and which plants do what to be precise. Because of this, his father appeared detached to him, as if disappointed at how he was growing up. At the age of eight, his father met in a council with a fellow chief, and friend, Apalala of the Water Tribe. Kishno tagged along with father, since he was required to know what Chieftains must do to collaborate between each other. The Treecko met Apalala's daughter, Ishkae, a Goldeen, who was dragged into this as well. Despite being of different tribes, Kishno plucked a few berries from the bushes, and offered it to Ishkae. She slapped his hand, being the tomboy she was, and, although Kishno didn't notice, Ishkae was blushing at his offer. This was the beginning of something more, but Kishno couldn't quite understand this at that age. Instead, Kishno always enjoyed being around Ishkae, be it through the councils or just having some fun. Pre-Adolescence At the age of eleven, he was forced to be a warrior from his father, who trained him in tomahawk throwing and archery. Because of this, Kishno felt even more detached from his father, despite moderately enjoying archery. Throughout all of this, he started to feel emotions in his heart towards Ishkae, unlike the friendship that was beforehand. His heart felt funny, were his thoughts, and he always felt nervous around her. But, despite these emotions, he held them in, in fear of Ishkae turning them away. This continued on for several more years. However, a turn of events occurred during this. He noticed several odd people scouting out the area. Who they were, he had no idea, but nevertheless he observed them carefully. After several weeks, they were gone, leaving behind several campsites throughout the countryside. This would only be a prelude of what was to come. An Attempt on Kishno's Life Kishno was merely relaxing at the age of sixteen, taking a break from Archery practice for the time being. It was here that an assailant, an Absol (the only detail he could remember) that tried to sneak up on him. Kishno was nimble, but was too slow on the draw when the assassin drew a knife to his neck. He mentioned something about someone, somwhere, paying good money for his death. When Kishno questioned him, he was unwilling to reveal any information, but wanted to proceed with the killing. Kishno leaped for his arrows, with his bow already slung across his back, before running away from the premise. The Assassin was quick, and Kishno drew an arrow from his sheath, cocking it into his bow as he swiftly planted an arrow into the gijinka. However, it struck his left shoulder, which caused pain, but not any permanent damage. This made the person quite angry, and he knocked Kishno down to the ground, slicing at his chest once, nearly missing stabbing him repeatedly, mainly because the Treecko squirmed and tried to break free. Afterwards, Kishno ran into the forest, climbing up a tree to be safe, before being nearly killed by a bullet from the assassin, which missed his ear by a mere few inches. The assassin withdrew for the time being. This event scarred Kishno, making him untrustful of any of the newcomers that have been showing up lately. Kishno's Turmoil Several months after the attempt on his life, Kishno was with his Sentret (Rakku) as he was picking some snowberries for them to eat afterwards. He noticed Ishkae out and about in the forest as well, and of course he went there to see how she was. He was so nervous, so tense, because he had noticed how stunning she had been as of late. His shyness overcame him, and before he said anything a mysterious man flew in. Anxiously, Kishno kissed Ishkae on the cheek, receiving a shove from her. The man, Barach, explained his position to Kishno, and Kishno felt as if he was threatened by this man's presence. However, he seemed ill as well, something which, despite Kishno's thoughts towards him, he was obliged to help. This was when Ahmyn had come into the picture, handing Barach a medicine pouch that seemed to work almost instantly. This was only the beginning of the turmoil that was to come for the young Treecko. Category:Characters